Computing systems ranging from small software applications systems to large scale enterprise computing systems may utilize data (e.g., seed data) to operate a data management system. Often times, vendors of software applications or computing systems may provide seed data with a product to support implementation of the product. Some products may ship a significant volume of seed data, which can vary in file format, structure, and content.
Users who administer an enterprise computing systems (e.g., middleware computing systems) are faced with an overwhelming task to manage the seed data for use with different applications. To complicate matters further, enterprise computing systems may be formed from a combination of software and hardware products that have their own seed data, which may be formatted or stored differently. Such systems add complexity to manipulation and modification seed data to operate these systems. Often seed data may have to be migrated from one data source (e.g., a database, a memory storage device, or a file) to another data source. What is needed is a computing system that reduces time and effort for management of seed data.